


Returning Home

by Yayroos



Series: Not A Crisis Tonight universe [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, TATINOF, i don't know how to tag (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayroos/pseuds/Yayroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil return to their apartment after TATINOF in the UK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

Dan was exhausted, he assumed Phil was too, but he couldn't muster the energy to find out.

They had just finished the UK run of The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire and were finally back in their London apartment for a few weeks before they needed to start preparing for the international tour.

The book was on sale around the world as expected and there was nothing else to deal with at that moment.

The pair dumped their bags in their rooms and shuffled through to watch some TV and maybe eat something.

Dan flopped down and lay out across the entire sofa while Phil was busy hunting for snacks. When Phil wandered into the room a few moments later the look he gave Dan was a mix of betrayal, love and those irresistible puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately Dan couldn't see the mix of emotions playing out on his friend's face because he was already on his phone.

Phil put the snacks down on the side of the sofa, next to Dan's head, and moved to stand next to Dan.

After a moment Dan acknowledged his presence with a grunt.  
"I don't have anywhere to sit now Dan." Phil stated. After waiting a moment for a response he knew wasn't going to come Phil shuffled to the end of the sofa where Dan's legs were, and turned to sit down.

As always happens in this situation, all around the world, Dan bent his legs up and gave Phil exactly enough space to sit. That is until Phil turned and leant back against Dan's legs, dangling his own over the side.

After a few minutes of this, Dan shifted his head just a little bit and managed to knock off all the food that was balanced beside him.

Phil twisted around off Dan's legs and sat, watching until Dan grumbled and rolled upright to collect the fallen snacks.

Dan sat back into his sofa crease, shuffling around a little as the cushions had gone back to their natural shape during his absence.

Phil sat next to him and fished the TV remote out from between the seats where it had fallen not long before.

"Time for some Netflix and Phil!"  
Dan groaned at the terrible pun, but put his phone down to help chose a movie.

They ended up picking Sharknado, possibly the best worst movie of all time according to Phil. Dan was less sure that it was a good choice.

About ten minutes in most of the snacks were gone and both of them were snuggled right in next to each other under a random blanket.

Dan yawned, stretched, settled his head down on Phil's shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

About half an hour later Phil was nearly asleep too. He realized groggily that they would have to move or they would have very sore shoulders in the morning.

He went to move Dan's head and wake him up but couldn't bring himself to disturb the peaceful look on Dan's face.

With far more effort than really should have been necessary Phil managed to scoop Dan up and tried to carry him to bed.

It was a good plan, except that he had not accounted for the doorways they would have to pass through to get to either bedroom.

Moments after being picked up, Dan was woken rather abruptly when his head impacted the wall quite solidly.

"What the fuck Phil!"

Phil, trying not to laugh, explained what he had been trying to do after depositing Dan back on the sofa.

Before Phil could sit down again Dan dragged himself out of his sofa crease and wandered down the hallway before stopping, slightly confused, between their two doors.

Since the night of the first tour show, when they had finally gotten together, they had been sharing a bed in the hotels, but now they were home again, each was wondering if the other wanted to sleep in their own room.

After a moment Phil solved the problem by looking in Dan's room and seeing that his bags were not on the bed like his own were.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him into the room, collapsing onto the bed as soon as he could and unfortunately pulling Dan with him.

The two pulled the duvet over themselves and cuddled down close together. Before Phil had put his glasses down Dan was asleep.

Phil's last thought before he too fell asleep was that he was lucky to have Dan in his arms, finally, after knowing him for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. A comment or kudos would be much appreciated.
> 
> Please check out the rest of this series, next up is Should We Tell Them, in which Phil raises the option of them coming out to the fans.


End file.
